The Lost Sayians
by Miroke
Summary: This story is about two female sayians and how they end up coming to earth with Vegeta and Nappa. In this story Vegeta is a teenager when Planet Vegeta is blown up by Frieza. Please R/R.
1. Chapter One

In this story Vegeta stays on Planet Vegeta until he's a teenager and meets two of the strongest girl sayians and helps them out once or twice. 

*****************************************************************************************

This story starts out on the Planet Vegeta ten years before Frieza blows it up. A young sayian man was looking down into a crib at his newly born daughter. The young man's name was Kuro; he had black hair and black eyes. He was one of the King's main fighters.

The little girl lying in the crib had dark brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes. The little girl's name was Tsuki, which meant moon.

"My sweet little girl." Kuro said as he looked down at Tsuki and smiled.

Tsuki giggled a little and then she grabbed her father's finger.

"Strong aren't you." Kuro said and started to laugh a little at his daughter.

About that time he heard the door behind him open and turned to see whom it was. It was his mate, Shinzo. She had long light brown hair that was put up in a high ponytail and ocean blue eyes.

"Kuro are you looking at her again?" Shinzo asked as she walked over to Kuro's side and looked down at Tsuki also.

"She looks just like her mother, beautiful." Kuro said and turned to Shinzo and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her. 

******

Meanwhile in another house on Planet Vegeta another family was happily looking at their new arrival.

"She'll be one of the strongest female sayians ever." A tall young man with black hair and dark amber eyes said as he looked down at his newly born daughter. The man's name was Tsuyoi.

The little girl's name was Kenka and she had dark brown hair and dark amber blue eyes.

"Now father you should at least give her a chance to show her true strength before you go saying things like that." A small boy said as he walked over to his father's side and looked down at the little baby girl. The small boy's name was Kaji. He had raven black hair and amber eyes. He was the older of the two children in this family and he was happy to have a little sister to watch over. 

"Yes, you should give her a chance to prove herself when she gets older." A young beautiful woman said as she also walked over to the crib that the child was in and looked down at it. The woman's name was Saiko, she had dark brown hair that was cut off short and she had aqua blue eyes.

*****

Time had passed and Kenka and Tsuki had grown up and they were now great friends and very strong for their ages. They were both sixteen years old and Kenka was a very cocky and arrogant girl. Where Tsuki was caring and sweet, but she had her mean side. All the young men on Planet Vegeta were very interested in them but Kenka's older brother Kaji wouldn't let any of them get close to his little sister or her friend Tsuki. He had never told anyone but he really cared for Tsuki, she was very beautiful and Kaji had told her many times but she had never said anything in return. Kenka, Tsuki and Kaji were flying to the castle to talk to the King and they were stopped by a group of young men.

"Hello there Kenka, Tsuki, how's it going?" A young man with raven black hair and dark brown eyes asked as he flew beside of the two girls.

Kaji shot him a death glare to leave the girls alone.

"Kaji you had your time to have Tsuki but you never did anything so now give us a chance." The man said. His name was Riku and he was known for his bad habits with young women.

"Hold on a damn minute your talking about me like I'm some kind of damn toy here, I think I'll chose who I like and dislike and right now I strongly dislike you Riku." Tsuki said and started to fly faster. 

"Hey were do you think you going, Tsuki?" Riku asked and flew faster to catch with her and grabbed her around the waist. 

"Get your damn hands off me you baka!" Tsuki yelled at him.

"Ah come on Tsuki I'm a lot better than Kaji will ever be." Riku said and started to kiss Tsuki on the neck.

"Damn you..." Kaji started to say and charge for Riku. But Kenka stopped him.

"No Kaji she can take care of herself." Kenka said and then turned back to watch Riku and Tsuki.

"Come on you know you want me." Riku said and pulled Tsuki as close to him as he could.

A light blue aura started to form around Tsuki.

"I said get the hell away from me!" She yelled and her blast of ki energy knocked Riku back away from her. And then Riku's friends jumped her and she slammed to the ground. 

His friends were holding her down on the ground and Riku landed and walked over to her and looked down at her and smiled. 

"Let's see how tuff you are now." Riku said and kicked her in her side braking her ribs. 

Even though she was in a lot of pain Tsuki didn't say a word she just gave Riku a death glare.

"Could it be?" Kenka asked as she looked at a person walking down the alley.

"Could it be who?" Kaji asked as he looked at the same person Kenka was now looking at.

"It is." Kenka said in shock.

"Prince Vegeta!" Kaji and Kenka yelled in shock.

Riku looked up from Tsuki.

"That's not how you treat a lady." Prince Vegeta said and smirked at Riku.

"What's it any of your business how I treat her, besides she's not a lady." Riku said.

"She looks like one to me." Price Vegeta said and walked over to Tsuki being held down by the two boys.

The two boys moved away from her and Prince Vegeta helped Tsuki up off the ground.

"Are you all right?" Prince Vegeta asked her.

"Uh yea I'm fine." Tsuki said and then she grabbed her side in pain.

"No you're not." Prince Vegeta said and smiled down at her.

"It's just a scratch." Tsuki said and smiled at him in a little bit of pain.

"Damn you how dare you hurt Tsuki!" Kaji yelled and started to charge for Riku. But stopped when he saw a ki blast heading for Riku. 

The ki blast hit Riku dead on and killed him. 

"That should take care of your problem." Prince Vegeta said and walked Tsuki over to Kaji and gave her to him. 

Tsuki was still in shock at what the Prince had done to Riku. 

"Thank you your highness." Kaji said as he took Tsuki in his arms. 

"You should be more careful when you're in this neighborhood; you could get yourself killed." Prince Vegeta said and turned and walked past Kenka in silence.

"Ok that was weird." Kenka said as she walked over to her older brother's side. 

"You ok Tsuki?" Kaji asked and looked down at her.

"Tsuki?" Kenka asked and then she noticed that Tsuki has her arms around Kaji's neck and had fallen asleep in his arms. 

"Well I guess we should take her home." Kaji said and smiled at Tsuki sleeping in his arms.

"Yes let's go." Kenka said and took flight into the air and headed for Tsuki's house.

*****

"Shinzo, Kuro are you home?" Kenka asked as she knocked on the door of the beaten up house. 

"Yes what is it Kenka?" Shinzo asked as she opened the door. "Oh my kami what happened to her?" Shinzo asked when she noticed Kaji carrying her daughter in his arms. 

"She was attacked by a group of guys." Kenka said and walked into the house after Kaji.

"Again, the boys must really like you girls huh." Shinzo said as she got a wet towel to lay on Tsuki's forehead. 

"Well actually Shinzo the only reason the boys are after your daughter and my little sister is because they are the strongest female sayians." Kaji explained.

"What you mean that, they're the strongest out of all the women fighters even?" Shinzo asked confused and happy to hear that her daughter was one of the strongest females.

"Yes." Was all Kaji said and then he turned to look at his little sister that was leaning against a window seal looking outside. Kaji left Shinzo and Tsuki and walked over to his little sister. "Are you ok Kenka?" He asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Kenka said and kept her eyes out side so she wouldn't have to look at her brother.

"Kenka something is bothering you and I can tell it, so why don't you just tell me what it is so you can just get it out?" Kaji asked as he turned his little sister to face him.

Kenka turned her eyes to the ground so she wouldn't have to look him in the face but he pulled her chin up so he could see her in the face. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing , if I tell you you'll just think I'm being childish." Kenka said and started to walk off but was stopped by Kaji. 

"How do you know I will unless you tell me?" Kaji asked her.

"All right I'll tell you only if you promise not to laugh or give some smart-ass remark to it ok." Kenka said.

"All right I promise." Kaji said, as he looked at his little sister.

"I think I'm in love with the Prince." Kenka said and turned to see what her brother's reaction was. 

"You're in love with the Prince!" Kaji yelled in shock. 

"Yes." Was all Kenka said as she started to blush? 


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Lost Sayians 

Chapter 2

"You've gota be joking; you're in love with Prince Vegeta?" Kaji asked still in shock at what his little sister had said. 

"No. Every time I see him I just get this funny feeling in my heart." Kenka said as she looked out the window and smiled at he castle.

"Sis I hate to tell you but Prince Vegeta and you is something that will never happen. He's the prince and you're a lower class sayian." Kaji said is a way he was trying not to hurt his little sister's feelings.

"I know but I can still dream can't I." Kenka said and turned and walked back over to Shinzo and Tsuki. 

"You're in love with Prince Vegeta?" Tsuki asked when she saw Kenka sit down in a chair next to the couch she was lying in.

"You're awake." Kenka said surprised at her friend.

"Of course I am. You know me I'm not that easy to put down." Tsuki said as she sat up and smiled at her friend. Kaji walked over and sat down next to Tsuki and looked at her and smiled. Tsuki just looked at him as if he was an idiot and turned back to talk to Kenka. "Anyway you said you loved Prince Vegeta." Tsuki said.

"Uh yea I do. But what's the point he'll never love me." Kenka said and looked at the floor and blushed a little. 

"You know sis for a sayian you sure blush a lot." Kaji said and then he went flying across the room. Tsuki had hit him in the back of the head. 

"Ouch what did you do that for?" Kaji asked as she got up off the floor and rubbed the back of his head.

"Your sister is upset and all you can do is act stupid!" Tsuki yelled at Kaji.

"I'm worried about my sister but there's nothing I can do!" Kaji yelled at Tsuki while getting right up in her face. 

Tsuki just stared him down until he finally spoke.

"You're quite beautiful do you know that Tsuki?" Kaji asked and Tsuki and Kenka fell over.

"Come brother just give it up already, Tsuki is never going to like you." Kenka said as she got up off the floor and then she slapped her hand across her mouth at what she had just said.

"Kaji likes me?" Tsuki asked in a surprised tone and turned to look at Kaji who was giving his little sister a death glare.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean to." Kenka said and moved over to Shinzo who had just walked into the room and noticed the three kids arguing. 

"Kenka what's going on?" Shinzo asked when she noticed that Kenka had moved behind her.

"I told Tsuki that Kaji likes her and I wasn't suppose to." Kenka said and gave Shinzo a dumb smile.

"Kaji likes Tsuki; oh they'll make such a cute couple." Shinzo said and clasped her hands together. 

"Mother!" Tsuki yelled at her mother because she was embarrassing her. 

"Sorry I was just being truthful." Shinzo said and smiled at her now blood red daughter. 

"Come on Shinzo lets let these two talk." Kenka said and took Shinzo by the hand and lead her into another room of the house. As she walked past Tsuki she smiled at her.

Tsuki watched her mother and best friend walk into another room and then turned back to look at Kaji. "Was she telling the truth Kaji, do you really like me?" Tsuki asked and walked closer to him. 

"Uh?" Was all Kaji could say as he back away from Tsuki. Kaji kept backing up until his back connected with the wall and stopped him. 

Tsuki just looked at him wanting to know the truth. "Well?" Tsuki asked and crossed her arms.

"Yes." Kaji said in almost a whisper and turned to see what Tsuki's reaction was to his answer.

"Well I guess I can tell you the truth to. I've loved you ever since we we're little kids Kaji but you know me I'm too stubborn to tell anyone how I feel about them." Tsuki said and looked at the floor in embarrassment at telling him what she had just said. 

Kaji looked at her and smiled and then reached up and took her chin in his hand and raised her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me, if you had just paid attention to me then you could have seen that I was in love with you also." Kaji said and smiled at Tsuki blushing at his response. 

"I guess I'm more of a fighter than a lover." Tsuki said and smiled at him, as she looked him in the eyes.

Kaji smiled at her and then started to lean forward to kiss her. 

__

What in the hell is he doing? Tsuki thought as she looked at him in shock. Tsuki backed up a little but couldn't get away. Kaji who seemed to be enjoying himself pulled her into the kiss. _Hey this isn't too bad._ Tsuki thought and then started to kiss him back.

__

She's kissing me back now this is something I never thought would happen. Kaji thought when he felt Tsuki's tough in his mouth. _I could really get use to this. _Kaji thought to him self and pulled Tsuki as close to him as he could get her. 

Shinzo and Kenka were watching from a half open door in another room.

"I hope Kuro doesn't walk in right now. Your brother will be blown to pieces." Shinzo said and as if on cue Kuro walked into the room that Tsuki and Kaji were in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Kuro yelled and Tsuki and Kaji jumped back from each other and turned to look at Kuro.

"Daddy, hi how's it going?" Tsuki asked as she waved at him while smiling innocently.

"It's not what is looked like sir." Kaji said and put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT!" Kuro yelled at Kaji who jumped behind Tsuki when he did.

"Daddy calm down please stop yelling let us explain please." Tsuki pleaded as she also tried to get Kaji out from behind her. 

"Yes dear let them explain." Shinzo said as she walked out of the other room with Kenka behind her laughing.

"You two were watching us weren't you!" Tsuki yelled at Shinzo and Kenka who were kind of giggling at her red face.

"Oh no we would never do anything like that." Kenka said and smiled like she was all-innocent. 

"Sure I bet." Tsuki said and crossed her arms. "Some friend you arm." Tsuki said and turned away from her mother and Kenka. 

"I'm waiting." Kuro said and crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground waiting on the explanation they had promised him.

"Uh?" Was all Tsuki and Kaji could come up with as they stood beside each other scared to death of Kuro at this point. 

"Kuro you have to face it your little girl has grown up and will have to take a mate of her own soon." Shinzo said as she came to her daughter's rescue. 

"Yes I know that but why does it have to be this baka?" Kuro asked and pointed at Kaji.

"Father he's not a baka he's a lot smarter than any of the other sayians I know." Tsuki said as she came to Kaji defense. 

"Well you can't be his mate I have promised you to someone else." Kuro said and turned away from the group.

"WHAT! WHO?" The entire group yelled at the same time.

"That's for Shinzo, Tsuki and I to know not you two so get out." Kuro said and pointed at the door. 

"I'll tell you later Kenka you better leave before my father gets any madder." Tsuki whispered to Kenka and she nodded and grabbed her brother by the arm and drug him out the door. 

"Ok their gone now who in the hell did you promise me to father!" Tsuki yelled at her father while balling her fists up in anger.

"King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta." Kuro said and Tsuki's expression went from pissed off to total shock. 

"P-Prince Vegeta?" Tsuki asked in disbelief.

"Yes Prince Vegeta said he had seen you fight and would like to have you as his mate. That is why I was gone all day talking to King Vegeta about he arrangement." Kuro said and then turned to look at his daughter who had just fallen on the floor in shock.

"Tsuki are you all right?" Shinzo asked as she ran over to her daughter's side.

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine. FATHER HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU JUST SELL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER OUT LIKE THAT DAMN YOU!" Tsuki yelled and jumped back up into her father's face making him almost fall flat on his butt. 

"I thought you would be happy about being the Prince's mate." Kuro said as he regained his balance. 

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT MY OWN FATHER SELLING ME OUT TO A DAMN BAKA OF A PRINCE!" Tsuki yelled and the turned her attention to the door that had just opened.

"So I'm a baka am I." A young man's voice asked as he entered the room and walked over to Tsuki and her father who was now on the ground in total shock at his daughter.

"P-P-Prince Vegeta, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Tsuki said and turned to look at him and started to scratch the back of her head and smiled at him dumbly.

"So I take it you told her of the arrangement you and my father made?" Vegeta asked as he turned to look at her father who was still lying on the ground scared to death of his daughter. 

"Uh yes your highness I told her but she refused to be your mate." Kuro said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Well I guess we'll just have to take her back to the castle and let her see how my mate would leave and see if she changes her mind." Vegeta said and smirked at Tsuki who was looking at him in total shock.

"I'm not going with you. You'll have to move me yourself if you want me to go." Tsuki said and crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from Prince Vegeta. 

Prince Vegeta just smirked and walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Put me down damnit or I'll..." Tsuki screamed and started to kick around in Vegeta's grasp.

Vegeta just turned and looked at her and smirked. "You're full of spirit aren't you Tsuki." Vegeta said and then turned and started to walk out the door but stopped and turned to face Kuro and Shinzo again. "Come to the castle tomorrow and I'll tell you if she is worthy to be my mate." Vegeta said and turned and walked out the door and took flight to the castle. 

"How could you do such a thing?" Shinzo asked Kuro and gave him a glare that sent a shiver down his spine.


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Lost Sayians

Chapter 3

"Put me down.. put me down NOW!" Tsuki yelled and kept kicking in Prince Vegeta's grasp.

Vegeta just ignored her squirming and walked into the castle. "Father are you in here?" Prince Vegeta asked and dropped Tsuki on the floor beside him. 

"Well you could have at least sat me down and not busted my ass on the floor." Tsuki said and rubbed her butt as she got up.

"Ah I see you went and got your mate my son." King Vegeta said as he walked over to his son and then walked over to Tsuki who was dusting herself off. "You must be the lucky sayian my son has chosen." King Vegeta said and smiled at Tsuki.

"I wasn't chosen I was kidnapped by a baka." Tsuki said and turned to look at Prince Vegeta with a scowl on her face. 

"She has a lot of spirit doesn't she my son?" King Vegeta asked his son and looked at a very flustered Tsuki. 

"Yes she does father that's why I think she would be the best female sayian to be my mate." Prince Vegeta said and then turned to look at three lower class sayian warriors walking into the thrown room.

"Bardock, Radditz and Kakarot what do you need?" King Vegeta asked when he noticed them walking up to him.

Tsuki looked at the three warriors. They all three had raven black hair and black eyes. She could tell the youngest one was named Kakarot because he was shorted than the other two and he had a childish aura around him. Like he was full of like and just wanted to have fun and not fight all the time.

"Your highness we have come to you about Frieza." The oldest one named Bardock said as he bowed a little to King Vegeta.

"Yes what about him?" King Vegeta asked.

"Why do we have to serve him, why don't we just get rid of him and do what we please?" Radditz asked as he stepped into the conversation. 

"We will destroy him when the time is right. But until we are strong enough we have to lye low and bide our time." King Vegeta explained to the three warriors and the he noticed the youngest one by the name of Kakarot looking at his son's soon to be mate Tsuki.

"What are you looking at?" King Vegeta asked Kakarot and he jumped a little and turned his gaze back to King Vegeta. 

"Nothing your highness." Kakarot said and then turned his gaze to the floor. 

"You were looking at this female sayian weren't you?" King Vegeta asked and walked over to Tsuki and put his arm around her waist and pulled her over to him much to her disliking. 

"No your highness." Kakarot said and looked up when he heard the girl struggle a little in the King's grasp.

"Would you people stop treating me like I'm some kind of damn rag doll!" Tsuki yelled and got out of the King's grasp and straighten her armor and walked over to a wall and leaned up against it and closed her eyes. "And if anybody bothers me I'll ki blast their happy ass." Tsuki said as she looked at Prince Vegeta and then over to King Vegeta.

"Who is she again your highness?" Bardock asked as he looked at the young female sayian who was now leaning against a wall with her eyes closed and her tail swinging at her side. 

"She is my son's soon to be mate, her name is Tsuki." King Vegeta said as he turned his attention back to the three sayians in front of him.

"Tsuki, I've heard of her isn't she one of the strongest female sayians, besides the other girl called Kenka?" Radditz asked as he also looked at Tsuki.

Tsuki opened one eye and looked at the group of male sayians staring at her. "Do you have a damn problem or something or am I just that wonderful to look at?" Tsuki asked in a cocky tone. 

About that time the doors opened and two young sayians walked in. One of them was Kenka and the other her older brother Kaji.

"We need to talk to Tsuki." Kenka said as she walked up to King Vegeta.

When Tsuki heard her friend's voice her eyes flashed open and she saw Kaji and Kenka standing talking to the King.

"I'm sorry but.." Tsuki cut off the King.

"Kenka, Kaji I'm so happy to see you guys." Tsuki said as she ran over to them and hugged them both at the same time.

"Tsuki are you all right, your mother told us what your damn father did. That baka what in the hell was he thinking when he agreed to what he did?" Kenka asked and then she remembered that King and Prince Vegeta where standing right in front of them. "Hi how's it going?" Kenka asked when she turned to look at the two.

"And who are you if I may ask?" Prince Vegeta asked and then he remembered them from the night he had saved Tsuki from the group of baka sayians. "Your Kenka and Kaji aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes we are Prince Vegeta." Kenka said and smiled at him.

"Kenka this isn't the time or place to be going ga ga over the prince ok we have to get Tsuki out of here." Kaji said and snapped his fingers in front of his little sister's face.

"Huh oh yea." Kenka said as she snapped back to reality.

"You think your going to take her, that's a laugh guards take Kaji to a cell and take Kenka and Tsuki into my room." Prince Vegeta said and motioned to the guards.

The guards walked over to Kaji and drug him down a long hall way and then another group of guards walked over to Tsuki and Kenka and tried to drag them down a hall way but got more of a fight from them than they did Kaji. After all they are the two strongest female sayians on Planet Vegeta.

"Do you think you can brake her my son?" King Vegeta asked his son as he watched the guard's struggle with the two girls. 

"Sure it'll be a piece of cake father. Now if you will please excuse me I have some business to attend to." Prince Vegeta said and walked down the same hallway that the guards had drug Kenka and Tsuki.

"That son of mine is always up for a good challenge." King Vegeta said and turned his attention back to Bardock, Radditz and Kakarot.

"Do you need something else?" King Vegeta asked the three wondering why they were still standing in front of him.

"Uh no your highness have a good day." Bardock said as the three of them bowed a little and then started for the door and left.

"This is going to be a long day I can already feel it." King Vegeta said as he sat down in his thrown and put his chin in his hand and sighed. And then he heard a ki blast come from Vegeta's sleeping quarters. "One of them must have made one of them mad." King Vegeta said and smirked at what his son was going to go through with the two girls. "He thinks this is going to be easy but he's wrong. Strong female sayians are not broken easily." King Vegeta said and closed his eyes as the sun beat down on him from a window in the thrown room.


	4. Chapter Four

Lost Sayians  
Chapter 4  
  
Tsuki and Kenka had finally fallen asleep on the bed that the guards had thrown them on. Vegeta walked into his sleeping quarters and seen the two girls sleeping. He kind of smiled at them. The guards had made them change their armor and there was now a symbol on the left sides of the chest armor only royalty wore. Prince Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down and started to remove his armor. Tsuki woke up when she felt someone sit down next to her and she saw Vegeta.  
  
"Ah! What in the hell do you think your doing!" Tsuki yelled and shoved Vegeta off of the bed and he flew and hit the wall.   
  
"Damn what in the hell did you do that for?" Vegeta asked and rubbed his forehead.   
  
"You scared the hell out of me. I just wake up and see someone getting undressed in front of me how was I suppose to act?" Tsuki yelled and then almost fell out of the bed from where she was yelling at Vegeta.   
  
"What did he do now?" Kenka asked as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"I didn't do a damn thing she's just insane." Vegeta said as he walked back over to his bed and sat down beside Kenka.  
  
Kenka looked over at Vegeta and blushed a little and smiled at him. Vegeta turned and looked at her and smiled and then reached over and took her chin in his hand and pulled her over to him and kissed her.   
  
"OH SO YOUR CHEATING ON ME ALREADY!" Tsuki yelled at Vegeta and he fell back wards off the bed.  
  
King Vegeta walked into the room and looked at his son and then looked over at the two girls who were sitting on the bed. "Son what happened?" King asked Prince Vegeta.  
  
"She threw another one of her temper things again." Prince Vegeta said and got up off the floor and stood up rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.   
  
"I told you it wouldn't be easy." King Vegeta said and smiled at his son staring down Tsuki as she gave him a death glare. They are perfect for each other; they both have a temper and love to fight. But on the other had so does this other woman named Kenka maybe I made the wrong chose. Maybe I should have chosen her from my son instead of this one whom he seems to be having more trouble with. King Vegeta thought as he watched his son arguing.  
  
"How can I be cheating on you when we aren't even together yet?" Prince Vegeta asked Tsuki who acted like she was pissed because he had kissed her friend instead of her. But really she was quiet amused at her best friends reaction to the prince kissing her.   
  
"Well I'm leaving!" Tsuki yelled at Prince Vegeta and then got up and stomped toward the door but was stopped when King Vegeta wouldn't move out of her way.  
  
"Could you move your fat monkey ass please?" Tsuki asked and as she stood in front of King Vegeta. It was very plane that Tsuki was not afraid of King or Prince Vegeta because she always insulted them and tried to ki blast them a lot of times.  
  
King Vegeta just stood and looked at her. He was very amused with her she always had a cocky attitude about her and she always got her way with his son and guards. "Why do you hate sayians even though you are one?" King Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"I don't hate sayians I just hate you and your son." Tsuki said and copied the king by crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't you just feel the love, huh son?" King Vegeta asked and looked over at his son.   
  
"Oh yes father I really feel the love." Prince Vegeta said and smirked at Tsuki who was glaring him down.  
  
"I don't care what you say I'm leaving." Tsuki said and stomped out the next that was next to King Vegeta. Tsuki walked out the door and ran into someone and she looked up and her gaze met Kakarot's.   
  
"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked her and smiled down at her.  
  
"Anywhere but here." Tsuki said and tried to move to one side of Kakarot but he just moved with her. "Would you just leave me the hell alone!" Tsuki yelled but stopped when she felt someone pick her up by the collar of her body suit from the back and carry her back into the Prince's sleeping quarters.  
  
"Ah Kakarot thank you for returning her but you might want to put her down before she ki blasts you." King Vegeta said and pointed at Tsuki holding a bright light blue light in her hand.  
  
Kakarot looked at Tsuki and then he sat her on her feet and started to starch the back of his head.  
  
Tsuki dusted her self off and then went back and sat on the bed with out another word and turned her gaze away from King and Prince Vegeta and Kakarot.  
  
"Is she normally like this?" Kakarot asked King Vegeta in almost a whisper.  
  
"Unfortunately yes she is." King Vegeta said as she looked at the ground and shook his head and laughed a little.  
  
"Well son we'll leave you to talk to her. Come Kenka I need to speak with you." King Vegeta said and Kakarot walked out of the room in front of King Vegeta and Kenka followed behind him.  
  
Vegeta watched his father and the other two leave the room and then he turned his attention back to Tsuki who had her face turned away from him as she sat on his bed. "Tsuki?" Vegeta asked and walked over to his bed and sat down beside her.   
  
"Feh." Was all Tsuki said and moved further away from Vegeta.  
  
"Tsuki ..." Vegeta started to say but then he heard a crash and people yelling. "What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked and jumped up off the bed and ran outside with Tsuki following him.  
  
There was a huge capsule that had the words "Capsule Corp." printed on the side of it and then the door slammed open and two young boys and a young woman walked out.   
  
"Who are you?" King Vegeta asked the three that were now standing in front of him.  
  
"Hello King Vegeta. My name is Trunks and this is my mother Bulma and my friend Goten." The teenage boy with lavender hair that was cut right above his ears and his eyes were the same color as his hair said in a kind and honorable voice.  
  
"Father what was that?" Prince Vegeta asked and then he saw the three strange people standing in front of his father. It was a woman and two young boys. The woman had short aqua hair and blue eyes and she was looking at him smiling. The boys one had black hair and black eyes and kind of looked like the lower class sayian by the name of Kakarot.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." The woman said and smiled at him warmly.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Ok I know I didn't stop it at that great of a place but I'm having trouble with finding things to write but I'm going to ask my best friend on here. Her names Yaiko Youkai and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews. Please R/R this chapter and tell me what you think. ^_^I just had to bring Trunks, Goten and Bulma into this story. 


	5. Author's Note Please Read

Ok I'm sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet but I really can't think of anything to write. I would be really grateful if you could give me some ideas my email is monoko77@bellsouth.net. Please if you have any ideas email me T_T I really need some ideas bad. But once I get a few ideas' I'm sure I could have the next chapter up in no time.

*~*Monoko Youkai*~*


End file.
